Spawn of Spencer
by SpookyClaire
Summary: AU: A look at a Saturday morning with Shawn Spencer, Carlton Lassiter and Holly, their four year old daughter. Kinda mpreg, that’s explained inside . Shassie cuteness! Also contains Gules, GusJuliet !


**Spawn of Spencer**

**Summery**: AU: A look at a Saturday morning with Shawn Spencer, Carlton Lassiter and Holly, their four year old daughter. Kinda mpreg, (that's explained inside). Shassie cuteness! Also contains Gules (GusJuliet)!

**IMPORTANT**: By 'kinda mpreg' I mean that the child is both Shawn and Lassiter's biological child, but there will be no mention of the pregnancy or how it occurred because this is fan fiction and if you have a problem with the lack of facts you're in the wrong place, my friend.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Psych, and I don't own the lyrics in the beginning, those are from James Morrison's 'Love is Hard'. Again, his newest CD is a very Shassie CD! Listen when you can!

**Note**: Here I was sitting in the breeze on this RIDICULOUSLY beautiful day, writing a fanfic…could life get any better? Oh, yes it can because it's my birthday and I got CUPCAKES! YES! Wonderful weather, fanfics, cupcakes…what more could you want??

Also, I'm working on the next chapter of 'Only the Curious…' so it'll be up soon!

Enjoy!

--

_And if they're really lucky they'll get to see, and if they're really really lucky they'll get to feel and if they're truly blessed then they'll get to believe. _

--

Shawn awoke with the feeling of someone's eyes on him. He tiredly blinked his eyes open. He was lying on his right side, his husband pressed against his back, his strong arms wrapped around Shawn. He was so comfortable he didn't want to move. As his eyes adjusted to the light he glanced over to see the door open, a child's silhouette in the doorway. Shawn shifted, Lassiter groaned beside him, pulling his arms back and waking up ever so slightly.

"Hmm? Shawn?" He slurred.

"I think we have a visitor." Shawn whispered as he propped himself up on his elbows, and called out to the door in a sleepy voice. "Baby, what's wrong?"

The silhouette came forward, now in the room, and shut the door most of the way behind her. Her tiny, socked feet padded across the floor and she quietly whispered, "My nightlight went out." Her high voice shook with fear, and Shawn could feel his heart break.

Shawn felt Lassiter sit up beside him, "Come here, Holl doll." The detective said, "You can sleep with us." Shawn watched Lassiter scoot to his side of the bed so there was room in between the two of them. Holly picked up her pace and climbed into the bed, snuggling into the place made for her. Shawn and Lassiter both sat on their sides so they were facing Holly. Lassiter put his arm out so he was holding onto both Shawn and Holly.

Shawn closed his eyes, a smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

--

Shawn blinked his eyes open as the sunlight streamed into the room, sneaking past the blinds and stripe-ing across the bed. Shawn turned his head to see Holly was completely under the blankets, some strands of her hair poking out being the only sign she wasn't a pillow. He glanced over at Lassiter to see him sitting up, already awake and watching him. "Mornin' Shawn." Lassiter smiled.

"Mornin' love nugget." The older man snorted, and opened his mouth to respond when a giggled from under the covers stopped them both.

A grin spread across Shawn's face as he locked eyes with Lassiter for a moment before looking down at the lump of blankets that was their daughter. "Hey, honey? What's this big lump in the middle of the bed?"

Lassiter grinned as well, playing along he responded, "I don't know Shawn. What do you think it is?" The giggles got louder and the two men's eyes sparkled with laughter.

"I don't know…maybe a giraffe?"

"Or maybe a mongoose."

Shawn snickered at that before responding, "I don't know…but I wonder if it's ticklish!" Shawn dove forward and began to attack the sheets with tickling hands.

The giggles upgraded to hysterical laughter, and Holly began to cry out in between laughs. "Daddy! Daddy it's me!"

"It can talk!" Shawn cried, continuing to tickle and their daughter emerged from the blankets, attempting to escape as she continued to laugh heartily.

"All right, Shawn. I think its time for breakfast." Lassiter laughed, pulling his daughter to his lap and saving her from the apparent tickle monster. All three had smiles plastered on their faces.

"Hey, why don't we go out?"

"For breakfast?" Lassiter asked, attempting to tame Holly's hair with his hands.

"Yea, we could meet up with Gus and Jules at a pancake house or something."

"We're getting pancakes?!" Holly asked excitedly, now paying attention to what her fathers were saying.

"Sure baby doll, let me call Uncle Gus and Aunt Juliet and see if they're interested." Shawn lazily reached over and snatched his cell from the bedside table. He pressed speed dial three and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gussy!" Shawn greeted brightly.

"Hey Shawn, what's up?"

"Well, the three of us were thinking of goin' to the pancake house, you interested in coming along?"

"Hi Uncle Gus!" Holly cried loudly from Lassiter's lap, causing the man to jump a bit.

Shawn heard Gus laughed into the phone, "Tell her I say hi."

"Uncle Gussy says hi!" Shawn grinned at his smiling daughter.

"Sure, let me wake Juliet up."

"Has she officially moved in yet?"

"We're about half way there." Gus responded, the sound of him walking through the floors of his apartment in the background. "Hey, Jules, wake up."

"I _told_ you you would start using my nicknames!" Shawn cried into the phone, unable to stop himself.

Shawn could practically hear Gus roll his eyes when he didn't respond. Shawn could faintly hear Juliet's half-asleep voice. "Huh? What is it, Gus?"

"Shawn and them are going out to breakfast and want to know if we'll go along."

There was a pause, Juliet was obviously still half asleep and needed time to process what her boyfriend was saying. "Oh, yea, sure. That'll be fun. Just…I need to…wake up."

Gus laughed before responding into the phone, "When you wanna meet? In like an hour?"

"Yea, sure, that's cool. Wanna go to the one on Morrison?"

"Yea, that's the closest one. Ok, cool, see you guys in an hour."

"See ya'."

Shawn snapped his phone shut and turned to his family. "We should probably get ready." Lassiter nodded and placed Holly on the floor, where she immediately bolted to the door, crying out "I can dress myself!" as she disappeared from sight.

"Oh no." Shawn heard Lassiter mumble as he stood with a groan, his knees cracking.

"The chil'n too much for you, grandpa?" Shawn asked mockingly, and in a southern accent (for some unknown reason) as he dressed.

"Har-de-har-har-har." Lassiter mocked with a roll of his eyes. There were several moments of silence, going into the bathroom and preparing themselves, before Lassiter finally responded. "You're no spring chicken yourself." The two continued to dress as they bickered.

"I'm only thirty two!"

"And I'm only thirty seven."

"I'm four and a quarter!" Came a loud cry from the doorway. The two men turned to see their daughter standing there, in her outfit of choice. This consisted of a pair of black stretch pants that only a child could wear, with stars all over that were different shades of the rainbow. On top she wore a green shirt with yellow short sleeves, a happy cartoon pineapple on the front. She had on two different socks, one white with giraffes on it and one purple with Hawaiian flowers on it, and her long, smooth black/dark brown hair was a mess. She started at her fathers with a bright smile. Her face looked almost exactly as Shawn's did when he was young, but she had Lassiter's piercing blue eyes.

"Oh, Lord." Lassiter mumbled, a fond smile on his face as he pulled on his last article of clothing, a navy blue t-shirt that read SPBD in big gray letters to go with his jeans. "C'mere, kiddo." She ran up and sat on the floor in front of where he sat on the edge of the bed. Shawn handed him her comb and Lassiter began to fix her hair, pulling it into a neat ponytail with a yellow scrunchie to go with it.

Shawn, who was wearing a simple blue t-shirt under a striped button up shirt and a pair of jeans smiled fondly at his daughter. "You look very pretty!"

"Thanks daddy! I picked all my favorite things! But I have two favorite socks, so I wore one of each. Do you think I'm pretty, papa?" She asked, turning to Lassiter who'd just finished her hair.

"I think you're beautiful." He replied, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Booty-full!" Shawn repeated childishly, to which Holly giggled happily.

Lassiter rolled his eyes and smiled. "Come on, guys. Juliet and Gus are gonna beat us there if we don't leave."

"I'll put on my shoes!" Holly cried, running from the room.

Lassiter stood smiling at his husband. "She's so fucking adorable." Lassiter said strongly, a smile on his lips.

"Only you," Shawn started, stepping forward and pressing his lips to the older man's, "Could say such a loving statement with such conviction." Lassiter grinned, merely kissing his husband back. "I'd love to crawl back into bed with you right now and-"

"Daddy! Papa! Pancakes! Lets beat Uncle Gus and Aunt Jules there!!" The two grinned, pulling back.

"She gets the hyper, demanding genes from you."

"Please. Don't even try to deny it," Shawn said as he started to follow his daughter out the door before she got too far away, "You know you want pancakes."

--

_Short little cute fic I got bored and wrote. I'm putting this as complete but I'll probably end up writing and posting the pancake house scene eventually. _

_Thanks for reading, guys!_

_-claire_


End file.
